cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Myllyjärvi Family
The Myllyjärvi Family is a popular Christian post-grunge/metalcore band from Syktyvkar that formed in mid-2008. After Pelastus, they are Uralica's second-highest-selling rock/metal act, and sit fifth-highest across all genres. Current Membership *'Marko Myllyjärvi' (29 March 1984) - rhythm guitar, lead vocals *'Janne Myllyjärvi' (29 March 1984) - 2nd lead guitar, backing vocals *'Tiina Myllyjärvi' (11 June 1985) - bass guitar, lead vocals, backing vocals *'Jari-Pekka Myllyjärvi' (4 February 1982) - drums *'Seppä Myllyjärvi' (17 November 1988) - 1st lead guitar *'Esa Myllyjärvi' (13 December 1986) - keyboards, sampling, vocoder, turntablism History Six siblings originally from Riihimäki, Finland, the Family began their own band in April of 2008 on a whim, hoping to raise funds to finish construction of their Syktyvkar-based church building. Noticed by Jarkko Salomäki, they were referred to Life To The Fullest Records, Uralica's top Christian record label. Acts of Grace would be their first album, released in July of 2008, and their low-tuned, visceral sound caught the ears of several secular rock fans as well as Christians. Songs of confession, theology, and general praise were the mark of the album, and with the lead singer varying between the powerful tenor of Marko and the rangy, beautiful female voice of Tiina, there was enough diversity in the sound of the album to keep everyone interested. After spending much of 2008 touring alongside Digitoxicosis (since Esa is also in that band), they returned to the studio in late December to record No Pain No Gain, which was completed the following March. So far, their sophomore album has proven to be even more successful than their debut. They are currently touring Uralica. Discography Full Albums *July 2008 - Acts of Grace *March 2009 - No Pain No Gain *April 2010 - There Can Be Only One Singles *July 2008 - You Alone (from Acts of Grace) *August 2008 - Conquest (from Acts of Grace) *December 2008 - Salvaged (from Acts of Grace) *February 2009 - Awaken Me (from Acts of Grace) *March 2009 - No Pain No Gain (from No Pain No Gain) *May 2009 - Tempt (from No Pain No Gain) *July 2009 - Don't Make Me Laugh (from No Pain No Gain) *September 2009 - All That Matters (from No Pain No Gain) *November 2009 - Bathed In Flames (from No Pain No Gain) *January 2010 - Gimme A Break (from No Pain No Gain) *March 2010 - My Only Saviour (from There Can Be Only One, advance single) *May 2010 - Wiped Clean (from There Can Be Only One) Inspirations *Marko's singing has been called "unique but operatically inspired," and Marko has attributed his technique to listening to many great operatic singers, including Andrea Bocelli, but also to listening to people like Maynard James Keenan and Pete Loeffler, the latter of whom is also an inspiration for his "crunchy" guitar riffs. *Janne and Seppä both name Phil Sgrosso, Nick Hipa, and Pete Loeffler as inspirations for their guitar play. *Tiina lists Cristina Scabbia and Tarja Turunen as her vocal style inspirations, but says as far as her bass playing goes, she wants to "cut her own path." *Esa's work in his family band has been inspired more by the work of Children of Bodom and Econoline Crush than his work with Digitoxicosis, however his vocoder programming in some songs is influenced by Bill Leeb's work with Delerium. *J.P. lists Jordan Mancino and Jarno Mäkelä as the biggest influences on his technique. Trivia *Marko and Janne are identical twins; Janne grows his hair out and dyes it brownish-red (he is a natural blond) and Marko shaves his head and grows a goatee so they can be told apart. *J.P. is 6'10" and over 300 pounds; he enjoys playing rugby sevens and ice hockey *Tiina's boyfriend is Pelastus drummer Jarno Mäkelä. *Seppä, the youngest at 21 years old, is also an accomplished kantele player, to the end that he is the understudy for the Uralican Symphony Orchestra. *All six of them are cousins to SiPS defender Lasse Myllyjärvi and his younger brother, Risto Myllyjärvi, who is a midfielder for Kakkonen club SSP Syktyvkar. Category:Music In Uralica